High School Lovers
by BWritesAlot
Summary: Ana and Christian meet in high school, or have they met before? Watch how their beautiful relationship takes place, but it isn't without it's bumps in the road.
1. Stubborn Girl

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fifty Shades... at all. It will take me a little bit to warm up to Christian and Ana. Mrs. Lincoln will most like be nice. This is a AU Fanfiction, if you don't like it. You can just not read it. This will be my first real one. I'm changing Ana till where her mother Carla was a drug addict like Christian's birth mother.**

 **Ages**

 **Ana:15**

 **Christian: 17**

Ana POV

First day at Seattle Prep... Great, I can do this. Today I chose my best outfit I could choose. Of course who trusts my judgement? I'm wearing my black skirt, which looking at it maybe a little too short with a semi-low cut white shirt with black sandals. I feel pretty, but maybe it's just the excitement.

I make my way to the office to pick up my schedule. A beautiful blonde stopped me.

"Hello, my name is Mrs. Lincoln and I'm the school principal, you must be Anastasia." Ms. Lincoln smiles and offers me her hand and I took it. I nod my head yes. "Well, were glad you're here because we need some go-getters like you." She says handing me the schedule.

I smile at the sentence. "Thank you."

I look at my schedule and gape at it. As a sophomore, I thought I would be taking maybe a couple Junior classes, but I'm taking senior and junior classes with only one sophomore class. I make my way to my locker, I scan the area, well damn I might as well leave. They are all paired off already. I'm placing my books in my locker when a peppy blonde and her friends come up to me.

"Hello, are you new? My name is Kate".The peppy and pretty strawberry blonde greets smiling at me.

"Yes, my name is Ana." Come on Steele, make friends!

"Ana? Is that short for something? Kate asks me with curiosity in her eyes.

"Yes, it is short for Anastasia." I close my locker and turn towards Kate.

"That's very pretty name, I like it. Well, this is Leila Williams, Mia Grey, and Brina McAdams." Kate announces each one of her friends. pointing them out as she goes. "Hey." I offer a small wave and a smile. Just then the bell rang. "If you want you can sit by us at lunch. Bye!" Kate waves at me as she starts walking towards her class.

I check my first class is English Literature, which happens to be a class consisting of mainly seniors. I walked into the class and I sat in the second row. I was getting my book out when four guys walked up to me and sat all round me. Well damn. I ignored them. Suddenly, they interrupted me.

"Are you in the right class? You look to little to be in this class." The one in front of me asked.

"I'm sure I'm in the right class." I rolled my eyes at his imbecile question.

"Shut the hell up Ethan, what do you know?" The one on the right of me said.

"I'm Jose, that's Jack and on the left is Christian." Jose introduced me to them. Jack was the one behind me looking at me funny and I turned my left to see a pair of gray eyes. Good God! He looks familiar or something. He was really hot, but he had to have a girlfriend.

"I'm Ana." I said looking at them running a hand through my hair. Just then the teacher Mr. Cleave walked in and wrote his name on the board.

"Hello, Class. I'm going to check the roll call. He scanned the class his eyes stopped at me. "Sweetheart, Are you in the right class? Oh my god if one more person asks me that... "Yes, Anastasia Steele, I'm sure I'm in the right class. . Mr. Cleave checks the class list, and his eyes widen. "You're a sophomore?" I purse my lips. "Yes, sir." He coughs and returns to the lesson. "Very well then." Ethan, Jose and Jack looked at me with open mouths. "

You don't like no sophomore, Damn girl what does your mother feed you? Ethan said looking at me. I smiled and giggled at his statement. I looked over at Christian, he looked preoccupied with the class. His eyes met mine briefly and he looked at me then quickly looked away. I sat through the rest of class waiting for Mr. Cleaves to finish his lecture. My mind drifted off somewhere in outer space, when suddenly the bell rang signaling the end of class.

I walked into the cafeteria, Ethan greeted me with a smile on his face. "Hey Ana, want to eat lunch with us?"

Just then Kate ran up to me. "No! No! No! No! Ethan back off, she is my friend." Kate glared at Ethan shooting daggers at him.

"Ana? Have you met my irritating little sister?" Ethan asked glaring at Kate.

"Yes, she has met the wonderful me and she going to eat lunch with the girls not you." Kate said grabbing my arm and flipping her hair at Ethan. I followed Kate to her table, laughing on the inside.

"Thank you Kate." I say sitting down.

"No problem, I had to save you from the man-hoes EthanKav, Jack Hyde, Jose Rodriguez, and Christian Grey." I laugh a little. Leila, Brina, and Mia join us. "

Hey Darlings." Mia says sitting down.

"Hey Mia!" Kate chirps taking a bite of her salad.

"So when are try-outs for the cheerleading team?" Leila asked opening her water.

"After school tomorrow." Kate says taking a sip of her juice.

"Have you been a cheerleader before Ana?" Brina asked.

"Um, yes I was a flyer." I say taking sip of cranberry juice.

"Really? We need a flyer! Will you try out?" Leila asked smiling. "Yea, sure I'll try out, but I might be a little rusty!" I shrug my shoulders. I turn my head to look at the boys to see the god Christian Grey staring at me. What the hell? I blush at the way he looks at me.

"Goddamn it! Does my brother have to be a stalker?" Mia says looking at him. Kate busts out laughing.

"Oh god, Ana, you might be next." Leila says cryptically. I'll be damned if I'm next.

"Next how?" I ask seriously with a confused face.

"Well, he tends to sleep with girls then leave them." Brina says with a frown. "Well, girls you can sleep soundly knowing there is no way if hell I would sleep with him." I say finally.

"Yes! We found one finally someone who doesn't fall to Christian's charms! Mia says hugging me tight.

Just then the bell rings. I look at my plate, I barely ate anything. Kate, Mia, and Leila wave goodbye, while Brina ignored me. I look at my schedule once more. My next class is biology. Another senior class fan-freaking-tastic. I walk into class to see only one seat open and next to who? The one and only Christian Grey. I quickly sit in my chair trying to ignore him.

"Are you in every fucking senior class?" Christian asks groaning.

"Why does it even matter to you? I roll my eyes. He keeps his mouth shut. I sit through this class trying not to look at him. If he doesn't stop looking at me, I'm going to punch him. Ms. Porter walks in the class.

"Hello Class, I hope you are comfy wear you are cause those are your permanent seats and the person to your left will be your partner.

Are you kidding me? I take a deep breath.

"Next week we will be dissecting a fetal pig." Ms. Porter says announcing to the class, but I'm not listening. Christian hand accidentally touches my thigh and I feel this electricity or something go through me. Suddenly, the bell rang relieving the tension. I walked out into the school traffic with the seniors. Being 5'3 I fell down. "God damn it." I see a hand offer to help me up and I take it. They grab my book bag. I see who it is. The one the only Christian Grey. He is holding my book bag.

"What is in your bag? Its like twenty-five pounds!" I take it from him and place it on one shoulder. I start walking away trying to get to the door.

"No thank you?" I turn to see Christian smirking.

"Thanks." I roll my eyes and smile at him. I walk out the building and start walking home, only to see a R8 pull up next to me. Christian rolls down the window.

"Need a ride?" Christian asked stopping the car.

"Not from you." I say smirking and I keep walking.

"Get in the fucking car, Ana." Christian glares.

"Since you asked so nicely, no." I keep walking towards my house. Suddenly, he parks the car opens the door. He runs up beside me.

"Fine then I'll walk you home". I turn and look at him. "I barely even like and I don't even fucking know you." "But you do." I come to a complete stop.

"How?" I asked completely confused.

He starts to say something then shakes his head. "Never mind. Do you need a ride?"

"I'm good, thanks." I say and smile a little. He gets back in the car and drives away. I arrive in front of my house. I get in and my dad, Ray is actually home early.

"Hey Annie, How was school?" Ray asked smiling at his little girl.

"It was good, I think I'm going to go for a run want to come? I ask hopefully.

"Sorry Annie, I have to go back to the firm. Sorry, sweetheart." He says kissing my head.

"It's fine, daddy." I run upstairs and change into my sports bra and yoga pants and throw my hair into a ponytail I grab my iPod and start running towards the park.

I run past the park when I see Christian, Jose, Ethan, and Jack playing football. I continue running, when suddenly I see them staring. I finish my lap around the park and start heading home. I stop for a minute to get water. When Jose approaches me.

"Hey Ana, I were wondering if you wanted to come eat with me?" Jose asked me with a semi-blushed face.

"I would love too, but I have to get home. Thank you though." I say politely and start walking off back to my house. When I got home I just spent the rest of the night in bed.

...

 **I changed this chapter with better No I update either daily or weekly. I plan to make them be the it couple and go through college and eventually start a family, but I like bumps. Who doesnt**

 **Review your ideas and forgive the mistakes Im only human.**

 **Love ya, L.**


	2. Truth

**I don't own anything.**

 **To answer the reviews. Yes, Ana is a virgin, I mean she is only 15. Yes there will be a Pinterest page. The link is in my profile. :)** grantmnaquin1/high-school-lovers/

 **CPOV**

 _She is here. The bad man brought Ana again. We are cuddled up in the closet. I want to protect Ana from the bad man. He finds us. He hits me with his belt. "Maggot found himself a girlfriend?" He hits Ana hard. Ana is crying. I want to help, but the bad man takes Ana away._

I wake up sweating. Fuck, this has to stop. They started again ever since I saw her. She is so strong now. Its makes me happy. Fuck, Grey! Happy? That is not emotion you're supposed to feel. I can't believe she doesn't remember. Fuck, but to give it to her she was two. I get up and start to get dressed. Let's see what happens today.

 **APOV**

What a asshole! You don't start a life changing conversation then leave it! Whatever, I have to focus on cheerleading today, I grab my duffle bag and put my cheer shoes and uniform in it. I change from my pajamas to a white shirt and a peach lace crop top and I grab a cover up. I start walking to school. I pull out my iPod and turn on "Carousel" by Melanie Martinez and I start sing to it. "But, I feel like I'm glued on tight to this carousel." When suddenly someone taps me. "What the hell!" I practical scream." I turn around to see Christian. He is laughing at me. "I swear to God if you do that again, I will punch you." I say. He pisses me off. "Sorry, you sing good, you know that?"Christian says still chuckling. I roll my eyes. "Are you finally going to tell me how I know you?" I say while wrapping my earbuds around my iPod. " I don't think so." Christian says straight faced. I see Kate and Leila waiting for me." "Hey, I have to go." I run towards them.

"Hey Girls!" I walk up to them. "Hey Ana, cute outfit." Leila says smiling. "Thanks!" I smile. "You're still trying out for flyer right?" Kate asks seriously. "Yes, I am don't worry. "We had to move it up to 8th period, so be there." Kate says hugging me. The bell rings. I walk into class and sit in my seat. Mr. Cleave starts class we are reading Tess of the D'urbervilles. As Mr. Cleaves was reading, I was reading along with him. "Clare came close, and bent over her. "Dead, dead, dead!" he murmured. After fixedly regarding her for some moments with the same gaze of unmeasurable woe he bent lower, enclosed her in his arms, and rolled her in the sheet as in a shroud. Then lifting her from the bed with as much respect as one would show to a dead body, he carried her across the room, murmuring, "My poor poor Tess, my dearest darling Tess! So sweet, so good, so true!" The words of.." "Ms. Steele, would you like to read?" Mr. Cleaves says with annoyance. "Sorry." I look down and bite my lip. Behind me I hear Jack murmur "Nerd..." I take a deep breath. As soon as the bell rings I make my way to the gym.

I go into the locker room and change into my sports bra and shorts and meet up with Kate. "Okay, girls! This isn't a slack off sport. Now first Leila." Brina announced. She did good. I smiled at Leila then suddenly the boys P.E. came into the gym. Great. "Up next Anastasia Steele. You're trying out flyer?" Brina asked smiling. "Yes, I am." I say. I see Christian, Jack, and Ethan watching me. Kate and Mia walked up to me the lifted me into a pike. The landing was perfect. They threw me up in a backflip with a twist. They caught me nicely. They threw me up once more and I did a pike front flip and they set me down. Brina walked up to me. "Very nice." Brina smiled "You're in! Kate squealed. I looked towards the boys and flipped my hair.

The school bell rang and Kate ran up to me. "There is a party at Brina's house tonight and she told me to invite you." Kate says in one breath. "Ya I'll go, Hey Kate will you come help me pick out and outfit." I said smiling. Kate's eyes widen and she put her arm around me. "What are friends for?" I laughed.

Kate chose the prettiest outfit, it was a black dress with a floral cover up. It showed a lot of my legs which made them look a mile long. We walk into the party and I feel like everyone is looking at me. "I'm Sexy and I Know" is playing. I walk outside to see Jack Hyde smoking a cigarette. He walks up to me. "Want one?" Jack asked. "Why would you want to give one to a nerd?" I roll my eyes. Jack starts walking me into a corner. "Oh you're much hotter than nerd." He starts moving in on me. I slap him in the face. "Now if you excuse me..." I start to walk away. "Oh you will regret that." Jack said holding his face.

I walk back in to house, I start my way to getting a drink, when suddenly I bump into someone. I look up to see who it is. It's Christian. "Sorry, I wasn't watching. I look at him. Why does he have to be so hot? Why do I feel like I knew him? "It's fine, Ana." I see him holding a girl's hand, Savannah, I believe. "I don't fucking believe this." I murmur to myself. "I'm going.. I have to go." I walk outside.

It's a good thing my house is down the street. I start to walk home. I unlock the door, great Dad isn't home yet. He is barely home ever since he got that job at that law firm. I lay down, I feel so bad. I close my eyes and drift off when suddenly, I hear a loud noise in the house. I jolt awake. I walk downstairs to see Christian. What the hell am I dreaming? He walks up to me, "I think I owe you an explanation."

I look at the clock 1:20 in the morning. I walk him up to my bedroom and I sit on my bed and he sits next to me. "Ana, were you adopted?" The question wakes me up. How did he know that my birthmother gave me up? "How did you know that?" "Cause we used to live in the same drug house together, Ana"...

* * *

 **Dun Dun Dun... Sorry I'm bloody awful with long chapters, you don't understand. I'm still trying to stitch the plot together. If there is a hole please let me know. And reviews get me going the more I get the fast I go. Any ideas or help on how to move the story along feel free to tell me. I'm looking for a beta reader for this story so if your interested give me an IM.'**

 **Love, L**

 **Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
